The present invention relates to a wash tub for a dishwasher, particularly a household dishwasher.
As is known, household dishwashers are usually provided with a wash tub of substantially parallelepipedonal shape having an open side which can be closed by means of a loading door. The tub houses one or more spray arms each of which is rotatable in a substantially horizontal plane and associated with a respective basket for supporting dishes or items to be cleaned.
The wash tub generally has a substantially square cross section the center of which generally coincides with the axis of rotation of the spray arms, the latter having lengths, just less than a side of the tub. In this way it is possible to make the most of the hydraulic action of the spray arms, while keeping to a minimum the area of the cross section of the tub which is not acted on by the spray arms during their rotation.
Recently, the suitability has arisen of providing household dishwashers of reduced size, in particular as far as their width is concerned. Such dishwashers are substantially identical to the traditional ones, except for their wash tub which has a rectangular base, i.e. a rectangular cross section. Of course, the length of the spray arms must be slightly less than the shorter sides of the rectangular cross section, so that the spray arms can rotate within the tub. As a consequence, the area of the cross section of the tub which is not acted on or swept by the rotation of the spray arms is undesirably increased, with a corresponding reduction in the washing effectiveness of the spray arms themselves.